Ravenous
by Gohan Strife
Summary: Prelude to Robin, My Houkounin or Houkounin Sagas by Shinigami Virus, one year before the story. Raven X Kali. The night of her fourteenth birthday, Raven changes into a vampire. Her teacher through her eternal life, is non other than an older vamp
1. Father's Blood

**Father's Blood, Mother's Love**

_Father's Blood_

Author's Notes: This story is based upon the fan fiction story "Robin, My Houkounin" by Shinigami-Virus from the Fan Fiction website, taking place before his story. I have permission from him to write this story. The plot and story belong partly to him, though the flashbacks of his story, though most of the ideas within this story are my own. I don't own any of these characters. I urge you to read the story "Robin, My Houkounin" to fully grasp the concept of this story, even though this takes place before those events.

I used references from two flash backs within his story. Though their obviously not 'word for word,' I did my best to make the two as similar as possible, and still keep the story unique in it's own way. The first flash back will basically be the end of this chapter, and the second flash back… well, you don't have to worry about that for some time.

With all that put aside, I hope you enjoy the story, and my thanks to Mike for allowing me the permission to write the prelude to his own Fan Fiction story. The story takes place about a year before Mike's story, dealing with the events of Raven learning of her vampire heritage, and will continue with Kali training Raven. Without further author ramblings, here's my prelude…

-

Jump City. The city was known for its constant robberies, bad neighborhoods, and home of the supernatural. Meta-humans were scattered about the city, some hiding themselves within the normal human population, simply trying to live an every day life, while others used their powers to their own gain. Alley ways were given no light, while street lights flickered on and off, the darkness surrounding gathering and dispersing with every flash. A light weighted boot splashed against the puddles of the streets, as a car alarm went off in the distance. The drops of water made contact with the strange materialized boots, splashing against the dark blue cloak wrapped around the small figure that walked along the dangerous streets during the long hours of the night.

The dark purple haired girl made her way down the streets, with a cape draped over her shoulders, hovering mere inches from the ground. Slender digits would brush the few strands from her field of view, as her dark violet eyes gazed up to the city before her. Letting out a lonely-filled sigh, she pushed forward, as very few cars passed her by. A cool wind picked up, while clouds prevented the stars from shinning. With senses normal humans lacked, the girl felt the temperature drop, with a slight moisture starting to develop within the wind current.

"Rain…" the girl murmured to herself, pulling the hood to her cloak over her head. With a sudden thought, the shadows at her feet rose from the ground, lifting to its own form, surrounding the small childish girl. Just as a crackle sounded from the sky, countless beads of water poured from the heavens, slamming into the city streets. The shadow surrounding the girl lifted up and over her head, preventing the rain from touching her. With another unique ability, the girl then levitated herself from the ground, as a small river started to form where the decline of the pavement met the drains to the sewers.

Hidden within the cloak, the girl wore a black skin tight leotard, leaving little to the imagination. A gold-linked belt wrapped loosely around her waist, resting upon her hips, and a knapsack was thrown over the girl's shoulder, with that same arm clenching it tightly, floating into an alley way. Another thunderous crack would send shivers down the girl's spine, her eyes searching about for a safe haven. Abandon buildings reached as far as the eye could see in this particular part of the city. Her violet hues greeted her with an image of a large two story factory. Large windows on the second floor were boarded up, and a fire escape wrapped itself all around that floor, with ladders reaching to the pavement on all four sides. Abandoned cars were left along side the building, a dumpster, and other various objects found amongst an abandoned warehouse.

"That will have to do for tonight," the girl muttered to herself, as her floating form lifted high to the sky, easily escalating to the fire escape toward an window not nailed with plywood. With a simple thought, the glass shattered to pieces, allowing the girl access to the dark insides. The black energy barrier surrounding the girl dissolved, as she entered the shadows of the ware house, her violet orbs easily adjusting to the darkness. Her soft boots made contact with the creaking wood panels that made up the second floor, reaching her vision to view the factory before her.

She assumed the factory had been abandoned for years, as spider webs filled the second floor completely, moving her hands to brush past them. The warehouse was empty, void of all machinery that used to be attached to the floors. The girl guessed the building was used to make some type of machines, quite possibly an old car factory. Though the business was lost, and the machines within the building all gone, the strong winds bounced off the building, along with the rain, giving the girl the haven she had been searching for.

With a clear mind, the girl took comfort upon the second floor, with a small view of the city through a half boarded window, and shattered glass. The rain bounced off the opposite wall of the building, making viewing through the window rather easy, and rain-free. The business district is what was viewable through the window, the night owls of the city quickly running for cover from the rain, running through the streets while cars screeched to a stop and horns sounded in the distance. The girl found humor in the situation, with the minimal amount of chaos resulting from a simple act of Mother Nature.

The girl forced her cloak open, and pulled the hood open, as she took a seat upon a wooden crate next to the window, letting the knapsack fall upon her lap. Unhooking the strap, the contents of the bag would be emptied. A heavy old fashioned book would be placed upon the empty spot next to her on the crate. The next artifact to be pulled out was a simple mirror. With the glass facing away from her, she placed it next to the book. The next object was a small pouch, holding a rather small amount of coins, enough to send the girl into a disapproving frown. The last thing the girl carried with her was another pouch, slightly larger, holding a small amount of food she carried along with her travels. Loosening the string of the pouch, the girl pulled out a small piece of fruit, her stomach eagerly letting her know just how desperate it was with a small growl. The girl bit eagerly into the fruit, with a small dribble of juice sliding from her lips, but nothing a quick wipe of her wrist wouldn't fix.

Taking a final look around the warehouse, the girl crossed one leg over the other, while munching on her dinner for the night. With a swallow, and another bite, she nodded in approval.

"This place will do for now," she said while chewing, quickly devouring the red apple, and tossing the core out the window. It hit with a clank, landing nearly perfectly into the dumpster. Her eyes reached out the window once again, watching the rain continue to pour down, wondering just what this city had in store for her.

-

The city smelt of life and blood, the sensitive nose of a certain dark haired female noticed, as she hovered just over the outskirts of Jump City. Her heart ached for memories long past, her hands gripping the edges of her cape, and tugging tightly upon them, forming her own circle of protection against the hard beating rain that drenched her current attire. With soaking wet clothes and hair, the girl floated her form toward a large hotel complex, taking cover over the over kill sign brightly lit, signaling its own advertising. Her tongue ran along her extending canines, as her stomach urged for a food substance mortal humans would never endure.

With a hunger for blood, the girl's eyes narrows, her vision nearly doubling without effort. Life was quickly leaving the city as the rain picked up, leaving her nearly foodless. A soft groan escaped her soft pink lips, brushing the strands of hair that stuck to her forehead from her eyes, tucking them behind her ear. With her eyebrows narrowing, she let out a groan, while her stomach growled in protest to her lack of food. Sighing, she removed herself from the edge of the roof, away from the lifeless streets, moving herself toward the doorway entrance to the very building she stood upon. A hotel would be filled with people, so why not start her search there?

Brushing her hands across the knob, a forceful twist would completely shatter the door's lock, and a push would open the door, freeing herself from the downpour. Quickly running her hands through her hair, she gave it a twist, letting the water fall freely to the stairwell floor.

"I hate the rain," the girl mumbled with a frown, shaking her head slightly in attempts to dry her hair. Her tongue continued to run along her fangs, a bad habit she did whenever they itched for food. As they tugged upon her bottom lip, she realized she should have gotten a 'snack' earlier in the day, rather than putting it off. "I also hate procrastination."

As she made her way down the stair well, she pushed opened the first door that greeted her, her nose picking up a heavy scent peaches and cream, her eyes narrowing to a slim girl barely over twenty just down the hall. Dressed in a maid-like out fit, it appeared the girl was a room service worker, pulling out a rack that held a full set of sheets and pillows from a vacant room, and neatly folding a final sheet, placing it upon the wheeled stand. Grinning, the girl faded within the shadows, becoming nearly transparent to the background around her.

The blonde worker hummed a soft tune, as she pushed the cart further down the hallway, passing by the rooms that held the small 'Do Not Disturb' signs upon the door knobs. A slight wind fell upon her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, quickly turning around in surprise. Her breath caught, but she found nothing out of the ordinary, staring to the closed door that lead to the roof, and the twin elevator doors halfway down that same hallway. After a moment of staring, the girl pushed her thoughts aside, and continued down the hall, the happy tune she had been humming all but forgotten, the worried feeling never leaving her.

Another chill ran down her spine, as a bad feeling filled within the pit of her stomach, forcing herself to turn again. She felt eyes upon her, somewhere, but no matter how much she looked, she found no one. A shaking hand reached her forehead, rubbing the moisture free.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kerry," the girl spoke aloud to herself, as she reached for another door, inserting her card as the light lit green. "There's no one there."

She opened the door, and leaned her back against it, shifting her foot to hold the door open, while reaching for a fresh sheet and pillow cases. The tune suddenly returned to her mind, and she hummed it, in an attempt to calm her suddenly shaken nerves. It worked to some extend, as she removed herself from the hallway, slowly picking up the mess a few teenagers had left within the room. Alcoholic beverages still in plastic cups, and cans scattered across the room. The girl let out a sigh, as she placed the sheets and cases aside, bending over to pick up the trash on the floor.

"Just gotta wait until the test scores come back, then it's off to Metropolis," the blonde haired girl said to herself with a half smile. Pushing the contents upon one of the beds onto the floor, she found it rather easier just to push all the trash into one pile. A sudden pain developed in her neck, as darkness gathered around her vision. Face first, she fell onto the bed, her eyes slowly closing, falling unconscious before she even hit the soft mattress.

The dark haired vampire figure phased back in, pulling her arms back from the sudden strike to the girl's neck. While her head turned to the door, a simple raise of her hand, and motion of it would shut it easily. She turned back to the girl, rolling her onto her back. She straddled the girl's waist, slowly bringing her head down. The girl's scent filled the sharp teethed girl's nose, her mouth parting as her fangs grazed against the girl's neck. With an itch to satisfy, the girl clamped down quickly, the teeth not tearing through the flesh, but merely nipping cleanly through it.

The warm thick liquid filled the girl's mouth quickly, as her throat welcomed happily, filling her stomach. Her hunger had been so great, she felt embarrassed when she let out a moan of satisfaction halfway through her feeding frenzy. When she felt herself fully satisfied, her fangs were removed from the girl's neck, the sudden twin puncture wounds quickly healing themselves to the point where they were impossible to detect. The vampire removed herself from the girl's hips, and back onto the messy floor.

Though many were believed to be evil, if they had even existed, most vampires lived by a code. One of these 'rules to live by' happened to be that they would not kill in order to feed, thus the reasoning for the girl knocking the blonde unconscious. With a satisfied, and full stomach, the cape wearing girl patted her stomach pleasingly, with a smile upon her face. So satisfied, she felt as if she wanted to do the girl a favor, since she would most likely sleep through the rest of her shift. With her memory failing her, the blonde would awaken hours later to a spotless room, with some of the small shower bottles and tooth paste they left out for their customers missing, and the door slightly open, with a rather confusing note attached that read:

_Thanks for 'good time'. You were so tired afterward, I cleaned the mess for you._

_-Kali_

-

The purple haired sorceress floated a good two feet from the wooden panels that made up the second flooring, the cape of her cloak hovering mere inches from it. Floating in a cross legged position, and her arms outstretched across her legs with her thumb and middle fingers touching, the girl's eyes were closed as she cleared all thoughts from her mind. The rain had continued into the early morning, though not as strong, while the sun found its way through the cracks of the boarded windows.

As the light reached the girl's legs, she with drew the cloak that was wrapped around her, while her feet touched the floor. Her eyes opened, as she removed the hood to her cloak, examining the building more thoroughly now that day light had hit. It seemed exactly the same, with the minor difference of rays of light shinning through the boards, and a few windows on the eastern side of the warehouse. With a satisfied nod, the girl walked toward the stairwell that would take her to the first floor that opened up with free space to the other side of the building.

The sounds of tiny feet pattering along floor would catch the sorceress' ears, turning face to face with a small white colored rat, screeching its voice at her. The girl glared at the rodent, but it didn't back down. With a firm glare, she crouched down and found it still not showing fear. Finally, she placed a smirk upon her face, crossing her arms as she rose.

"I like you," she said, bringing a hand to her chin. "Hope you don't mind a roommate, Whitie."

The rat screeched back at her and she smiled.

"Name's Raven," the girl said, introducing herself. Throwing her hood over her head, she headed toward the main entrance of the ware house, looking over her shoulder back at the rat. "Take care of the place while I'm gone."

-

Kali walked out of the bathroom of an empty hotel room with a towel over her shoulders, a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, and another towel wrapped around her body. One hand continued to brush her teeth, while the other dried her hair, her eyes checking the door to make sure no room service would enter. With the keycard she 'borrowed' from the lady last night, she had stayed in the last room down the hall, finding it void of humans. After a nice sleep, and a quick shower, the vampire was now ready to greet the day, throwing the two towels to the bed and reaching for her normal attire.

A dark 'Old English Times' - style shirt, a light colored pair of sleeves that stretched out to her mid arms, with a diamond-shape cut out in the front, showing her cleavage worn over her top. Her dark black cape wrapped around her neck and fell over her shoulders, hovering just above the ground. A dark skirt wrapped around her slim waist, resting upon her hips, reaching just to her knees with spikes that went to her mid shins. Black pantyhose ran down her legs, to a pair of black leather boots with multiple leather straps wrapping around each one. After strapping the final belt loop to her left boot, she stood up from the bed, patting down her attire.

Stretching her limbs to their limits, she let out a yawn, just as the sun hit the window, its shine hitting her cape and warming her back. Pulling the card from the dresser next to the bed, she would drop it at the front desk announcing someone had dropped it, and felt the need to return it. Not sticking around for further questions, the girl left the large hotel via the lobby revolving doors, and entered into the busy street life.

-

Raven weaved her way in and out of the groups of people, making her way toward the business district, to a bright sign lifting up the word Market just above the building. In front of the market place sat a few stands that held fresh fruit delivered daily. Moving her way past the stands, she turned down the alley way to the side of the market, leaning her back against the brick wall. Looking down the alley, and placing herself behind a trash barrel at the end, making sure no one could see her. After a clearing, Raven forced herself through the bring wall via a black mist portal, sticking half her form through the brick stone.

-

Kali walked along the business district, whistling a rather annoying tune that happened to get stuck in her head while she had ridden the elevator down to the lobby floor back at the hotel. With an overly dramatic sigh, and the inability to remove the song from her mind, her hands were placed behind her head in a way that would she had no other care in the world, continuing to whistle the nameless song. Stopping at a traffic light, she awaited along with the other pedestrians, some giving her rather strange looks or simply staring at her old style clothing.

Either completely ignoring, or so used to it she hadn't even noticed, Kali crossed the moment the walk sign lit, her tune easily muffled by the sounds of the city life, traffic coming to a stop, horns blowing aloud from blocks away, and people chattering over the drama of their lives. Coming up to the market place, her eyes passed by the stands of fruit, stopping in front of a stand filled half with apples, and the other half oranges. A hand upon her chin, she knew this type of substance would never satisfy her stomach, though the flavor seemed long forgotten. It was then that her nose picked up a rather peculiar scent, her head twitching left and right, as the man next to the stand looked at her curiously.

"The best fruit around these parts," he said in confidence, whipping his hands upon the apron worn around his large belly. "Delivered fresh daily," he added. Kali ignored the man, as she attempted to pick up the nearly lost scent, searching frantically around.

"Too many mortals," she complained with a sigh, as the scent was completely over powered by the human population currently surrounding her. With a frustrated sigh, she turned back to the now confused man, not quite catching what the girl mumbled.

"What was that honey?" the man asked, raising a hand to his ear. Kali shook her head, as she went back to observing the fruit stand. Within a blink of her eye, she had barely caught a black mist surrounding the brick wall behind the stand, and could have sworn a few pieces of fruit was missing from the stand. With such a questioning gaze to the fruit stand, the man followed her view, and scratched his own head in curiosity. "What the…? I thought I just finished filling this stand."

With a careless shrug, the man lifted himself from his seat, and went back to work, filling in the five pieces of fruit that seemed to simply vanish from existence. Kali dropped some coins into the man's hand, grabbing an apple and moving on her way. As she passed by the alleyway that was next to the market, the scent was once again barely noticeable, as her head turned to view a shadowy figure rounding a corner. Taking a bite of the apple, and with her curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to investigate, her heavy boots taking her down that very same alleyway.

-

With a full pouch, Raven made her way through the inner alleyways of the block, avoiding the puddles made by the rainfall the night before. With clear skies finally, Raven breathed a sigh of relief with her frown slowly rising, taking a bite out of the apple she had 'borrowed,' as she would put it. She was relatively familiar with the city already, and with the feeling of dirt upon her, she felt the need for a swim. And she knew exactly where she could do such an activity without interruption.

The sorceress' travels took her to the city's dam, set up at a high altitude with rushing waters falling well over a hundred yards. A sudden disturbing feeling would appear within the pit of her stomach, quickly turning her head around. Minor pedestrians, and a few cars passing by, but nothing more out of the ordinary. The dam was built between the forest and Jump City's boarder. Walking up to the middle of the dam, she moved to the edge, taking a peak over at the rather long drop.

At the very bottom was the river that moved its way to the large reservoir of the city. Moving her feet to the very edge, Raven looked over with a neutral expression upon her face. Without another thought, the girl simply fell face first off the edge, dropping at a rather fast pace down the dam.

-

Kali nearly felt her heart skip a beat when the mysterious young girl fell off the edge. With her image suddenly appearing thirty yards away from the dam, she felt a sick feeling enter her stomach, as she looked over the edge. Her extensive sight captured the girl stop herself at the bottom of the lake, making Kali breathe a sigh of sudden relief, along with feeling slightly stupid for doubting the girl's ability. Who would throw themselves from the edge of a dam so recklessly? Well, aside from the suicidal… which is precisely why Kali had felt the need to run. Feeling suddenly stupid, she started to move away, though the sudden removal of clothing would catch the peeping tom's attention.

-

Raven reached for the jewel emblem that held her cloak upon her shoulders, unhooking it and neatly folding it aside. A quick stretch of her limbs would crack certain tendons and bones, shaking loose her muscles and awakening them for the activity they would be mustering. Taking a seat upon a near by rock, she shoved off her boots and socks, standing upon the grass bare foot. Next would be her gold linked belt, and hand-to-wrist accessories. The black skin tight leotard she felt would not be needing to get wet, but the sudden feeling of eyes upon her once again would have her searching frantically about.

The violet orbs of the telepath would be brought up to the very dam she had jumped off of, remembering the same feeling just before she leaped.

"There's no way they can see me from up there," Raven mumbled, her eyes focusing slightly, staring to the spot where she had leaped from.

-

"Better let the girl have her privacy," Kali said to no one, as she threw her hand dismissively in front of her, removing herself from the dam. Taking the same path she had taken to follow the girl, she headed back toward the city, but once again, the girl spoke her mind aloud. "What the hell was I doing following this girl in the first place?"

-

Days later, Raven walked through the city. Making her way through the streets, it took her half the day to get back to the warehouse from her current trip through the park, though she cared very little. Her pouch held only an orange left, pulling it out. She peeled away its skin, and ate it piece by piece, dropping the skin into a trash can she happened to pass by. Making her way down the familiar alleyway, her eyes caught sight of her new home, smiling as she walked up to the building, levitating herself up to the fire escape.

Mild curses, and teenager voices would catch the girl's ears, peeking her head around the corner of the building. Her eyes narrowed to the hooded-sweatshirt wearing punks, all letting out puffs of smokes from their cigarettes, and smashing forty ounce bottles against her building. It was technically her building now.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered. The car next to the trio of teens surrounded itself with black energy, and slowly lifted from the ground. More expletives were yelled from the teens as the car swirled around in circles. The black energy surrounding the car then vanished, letting gravity take over, as it smashed into the pavement, the tires nearly coming off, and the hubcaps all spiraling off the car. When Raven opened her eyes, the teens were no where in sight, catching the words of the scared teens.

"Haunted," Raven muttered to herself with surprise and pride. "I like that."

She smiled, and headed back inside, removing the hood from her head. She rarely used the front entrance to enter or exit the building, seeing as people found it rather curious that a girl would enter an abandon building. Instead, she would surround herself with shadows when others were about, scaring them to run away, or simply barely even notice her. As she entered, Raven took the pouch that was tied to her belt and placed it upon the crate next to her favorite window. The sun had long set, as she took a seat upon the crate, placing one leg over the other. She sighed, as she breathed heavily upon the apple, before rubbing it against the front part of her cloak, her eyes traveling out to the setting sun.

"Happy fourteenth birthday, Raven," she said to herself with a sadden look out to the sun.

-

Kali released the man, and slowly placed him on the ground, leaning his back against the brick wall. She wiped her lips of the blood that trickled down her cheeks, and patted her stomach pleasurably. Stretching her limbs, she breathed in the night air to its limit, before exhaling with a satisfying sigh.

"Not as good as other places," she muttered to herself. "But the night life's not half bad."

Her senses suddenly flared down the alleyway she had just started to walk from, turning her head to look over her shoulder. With age, vampires grew certain abilities whether it be taught to them, or simply formed from their own accord. One unique ability this vampire portrayed was the ability to sense a new born; a vampire in the brink of changing. Taking in a quick breath through her nose, she detected no sign of any full blooded vampires in the area, assuming the mortal changing was left alone.

Kali quickly frowned at the irresponsibility of some vampires, deciding to turn someone for fun, then leaving them to fend for themselves. Already taking in many children of her own, and changing none, she felt it her own responsibility to teach the young in order to live for eternity, thus the reasoning for her current path toward the corner of Jump City.

-

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" Raven chanted, as she sat cross legged, levitating a few feet from the ground in her meditative stance. Her mind was slightly off… or something seemed to be off. She couldn't concentrate, or focus upon anything since the sun had set. Perhaps it was her feeling of loneliness that set her emotions array. Her meditation mirror had quickly put a stop to that, however, after her visit to the vast reaches of her mind, and assuring her emotions were in check, she still could not meditate at all. Sighing, she uncrossed her legs, dropping them to the floor to stand. "This isn't working."

Her stomach urged for food, as she placed her hand subconsciously over it. Her eyes hovered over to the open window, looking down to the neighbors of the ware house. Food had become lesser of a problem, as her violet hues reached to the neighboring houses, the back yard holding plants of fruits and vegetables. A light amount of concentration would pick off an apple from the tree in their back yard, holding out her hand as it shot straight to it. Various activities such as this resulted in the sudden rumor of the 'haunted' warehouse. She grinned in memory of the teenagers just hours ago, though the sudden feeling of hunger would loose the grin, and force her to bite into the apple.

Her eyes traveled to the pitter patter of a rodent, the small white rat making itself known in the light from the signs across the street, almost yelling at the telepath. Raven smirked, as she took a seat upon the crate, crossing one leg over the other as she always did, taking another bite from the apple. She wouldn't feed this rat, nor take care of it for this rat could take care of itself. Whether crossing over the boundaries of the warehouse to the old woman's house next door, munching on the vegetables in her garden, or stealing from Raven herself, it took care of itself. Raven cared not, however, for this was the only rat within the building she would tolerate. She was sure if she attempted to fight the rat for food, the rat would attempt tear off her finger. She smirked at the thought. Taking another bite from the apple, she looked over to the empty bowl placed next to her, then toward the garden.

"Looks like I'll have to do more shopping, eh Whitie?" The rat didn't respond, as it nibbled off its own food, Raven never really giving thought to just how the rodent survived this long in a trash heap like this. When she finished with the apple, she tossed it out the window, toward the same dumpster she always threw her trash in, a thud echoing through the alleyway. She sighed, as she moved her hand over her stomach, not feeling satisfied in the least. Brushing a few strands of hair aside from her face, her eyes traveled to the book she had since birth, her thin digits running along the rough edges of the old style thick tome. Her eyebrows lowered, as she picked it up, placing it upon her lap. Placing her fingers upon the edge, she tried for the countless time to open it, but to no prevail.

The book seemed to have some sort of spell, or enchantment over it, preventing her from opening it until a certain point in her life, or so she assumed. Her hands brushed across it, having a feeling the book would have the answers for her lack of concentration, and the strange feeling of hunger she was currently having. A dizzy spell started to come over the girl, as she pushed the book aside, bringing a hand to her temple.

"God," she mumbled. "Will it ever stop?"

She stood up, but instantly regretted it, placing a hand upon the wall to support her weight. The room spun around her, as she quickly shut her eyes to prevent the sudden motion to sicken her stomach. It seemed it was all for not, as the feeling came anyhow, a groan escaping her mouth, reaching an arm across her stomach while her back arched forward and hanging her head low.

'Control yourself,' Raven's thoughts screamed through her ears. 'Come on!'

Easier thought than done. Her eyelids became heavy, as she fought to stay awake, her body weaving back and forth. She attempted to walk back to her crate, her hands leaving the wall, but the gravity within the room suddenly increased at least ten fold, quickly bringing her body to the floor. She felt lucky, to some extend, to land just next to her bedding, rolling over to her side onto the soft blanket, and resting her head upon her pillow. She felt her insides were burning, as if she had taken in some type of poison. Was she dying?

Raven's eyes closed tightly at the thought. She didn't want to die. Soon, her chest was on fire, resulting in a coughing fit. As her hand went to cover her mouth, she felt a splatter of blood from each cough. Her half lidded eyes slightly rose in shock, and horror, before her hands quickly gripped the blanket, curling herself into a tight ball.

"I don't want to die," she said to herself, her throat suddenly filled with pain, hurting immensely to even finish her sentence. Her eyes shut tightly again, as tears fell down her cheeks, her sobs echoing through the warehouse.

"I don't," she started to say again, before her lungs forced out another vigorous cough, blood trickling down her lips as she cried more. "I don't want to die."

She tried to open her eyes, but it seemed damn near impossible. With all her might, she caught her white mouse, scattering away from her, most likely afraid to catch whatever it was that was attacking herself from the inside, tearing and shredding her organs apart. She rolled onto her back, while the pain continued to shoot through her body, letting out a light yelp, as he body suddenly jolted. She took in a breath, her arms sprawled outward, staring at the ceiling. Darkness was surrounding her vision quickly, and realization quickly hit her faster than any of her other previous thoughts.

"I'm going to die."

-

Kali walked up the alleyways, her nose constantly sniffing about. She sensed the change somewhere in the vicinity, though it was rather difficult to pinpoint. She smelt no blood, which she found rather peculiar. There should have been a heavy scent of blood for the transformation to take place, but either it was masked, or it simply wasn't there. She growled in frustration, feeling the change already in progress.

"Baka!" she yelled, slamming her boot to the ground. "Why can't vampires take care of their own?"

She frowned at her own frustration, knowing she shouldn't be upset with taking in the young. It wasn't that she was angry with the ones that were changed, she was more angry at the fact that vampires were reckless when they changed mortals to immortals. She was about to give up, her eyes traveling from an old lady's garden to an abandon warehouse.

"Hello," she said curiously, her nose picking up a unique, and yet, familiar scent. "Ah… it's you."

-

She was already going through the change when Kali found her, wrapped up in a torn blanket, shivering and trembling all over. Kali felt pity for the poor girl, as she knelt down by her side. She scooped the girl up in her arms, lifting her with much ease. She was cold to the touch, and quickly dying. With her travels bringing her far from her home, another unique ability she had came in much use, as she started to fade from the background, similar to her cloaking technique. Instead of simply fading into the background itself, she vanished from existence, traveling at a speed no mortal, and even some immortals could never even dream.

She appeared within her home, surrounded with a medieval style room. Walking over to her four post bed, she sat upon it, leaning against the bed board, as she cradled the shivering girl within her arms. It wasn't normal for a change to take nearly this long, though the body did have to die in order for it to revive itself. Each individual cell died, then reformed itself into a new one, much stronger and everlasting. The change from a mortal to an immortal does actually end the life of the mortal, and in a way, they become 'the living dead.'

Kali laughed inside at the thought, as she move her free hand to brush a purple lock that fell in front of the girl's face that seemed to bother her. She smiled as she tilted her head, surprised to find the girl leaning into her, resting her head against her chest. Kali found her cheeks flush to the girl's simple antics, though kept her warm loving smile. When she would awaken, she would teach this one, as she taught all her young, how to live an eternity.

-

Author's Notes: Well, that's it. There's your first chapter. Hope you all like it, and continue to keep up with my story. Again, I hope you also read "Robin, My Houkounin" or "Houkounin Sagas." It was currently removed from the Fanfiction website, though I do not understand why. I believe it to be a very good story.


	2. Meditation Mirror

**Father's Blood, Mother's Love**

_Mirror of Meditation_

Kali cradled the girl in her arms, as she leaned against the backboard of her bed. She moved her hand to brush a strand of purple hair that fell over her eyes, tucking behind the girl's ear. Her body had become stilled, halting the violent shaking she had endured when she had first found the girl. Normally, a vampire would awaken much earlier, but for some reason, this girl still slept, various expressions changing over her face, as if she were stuck in a dream. The elder vampire sighed inwardly, as one of her legs hung over the side of the bed while the other lay extended over the soft mattress.

She felt the girl stir in her arms, and attempt to sense her surroundings before allowing herself to fully awaken. She hadn't even noticed she was in resting in her lap, until she tried to sit up, though the transformation had drained all energy from her, resulting in a mild movement of her limbs. The dark haired sorceress fluttered her eyes open, though seemed to have trouble focusing upon anything. Her senses stretched out, immediately feeling the presence of another.

"Is someone there?" she called out. She had been so tired when she went to shift her weight, she felt a pair of strong, but soft and warm around wrapped around her pull her back into a cradled position. Usually one to protest, she was surprised herself when she felt relatively comfortable within this person's grasp.

"Hi," the girl spoke as Raven looked up, a warm kind expression upon her features. "I'm Kali. Tell me, do you know what's happening to you?"

"I don't feel well," Raven replied. A light hunger was lingering in the pit of her stomach, while her brain slowly hinted that an apple would not crave her desire this time. She shifted lightly to rest her head against the girl's arm, surprised that she felt so comfortable with a girl she didn't know. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"Was there anyone else with you?" Kali asked, hoping she could possibly describe the thoughtless vampire that left the poor girl alone. Raven shook her head, her eyebrows lowering slightly in irritation of not knowing what was happening. "So you have inherited the gift."

"Gift?" Raven questioned, as she finally pulled herself to sit up in the girl's lap. "What do you mean gift? What's happening to me?"

Raven hadn't spoken the last part of her sentence before the hunger in her stomach came back, her vision blurring faintly while the room spun. Kali felt the girl sway against her, and held her close so she wouldn't fall. Tilting her head to the side, she placed her palm on the back of the girl's head, slowly moving her to her own neck.

"Do what comes natural," Kali spoke so softly, Raven had barely caught the words. Nearly breathing in pants, Raven took in the girl's scent, almost making her eyes roll in the back of her head. Relying on instincts, Rave clamped her mouth over the girl's neck, and without hesitation, bit her enlarged canines into the girl, drawing blood. The warm liquid seemed to bee what her stomach was screaming for, the hunger in her stomach finally letting itself known. She sucked until her stomach was satisfied, pulling away in shock in realization to what she had just done. She backed off the girl's lap, onto the bed, but as tired as she was, she merely sat a few feet from her, resting on her elbows.

"What did you do to me? What did you mean by inherited the gift? What gift?" Raven demanded, trying to mask the look of fear she felt inside. Kali blinked, as she turned to her lamp that suddenly shattered the moment the girl had finished asking her question. She smiled, turning back to the girl. Yes, this girl was very interesting indeed.

Raven didn't do so well masking her fear, though Kali still held the same warm, caring look she gave when she had first awakened. Raven calmed somewhat, but still kept her distance. If the girl did want to hurt her, she would have already done so.

"I have not done anything to you," the girl spoke softly, repositioning herself to sit cross legged upon the bed. "You have been reborn."

"Reborn?" Raven asked curiously. Kali leaned over to her night stand, pulling, to Raven's surprise, the book she could never open. Placing in between them, Kali looked Raven straight in the eyes when she looked up.

"Tonight, you have turned into a vampire," Kali replied, shifting the book toward the girl.

"A vampire?" Raven asked skeptically, as she pulled the book toward her, her fingers moving along the thick material.

"You drank blood, did you not?" Kali replied with a raised eyebrow. Raven's brows lowered slightly, concentrating for a moment. She stretched her senses out to the girl, attempting to read her thoughts. She blinked, when it appeared the girl's mind was perfectly able to withstand her abilities, though allowing her to sense her emotions. Calm, and relaxed. She spoke the truth. Her smile fell a bit when Raven did this, speaking out.

"Don't read my mind," Kali asked. "I can feel it when you try to."

"Sorry," Raven blushed, lowering her eyes. She should have known the girl's abilities before attempting to read her mind. Her eyes returned to the book, knowing earlier that it may have had something to do with the way she had felt.

"Why don't open it?" Kali suggested.

Raven's hand rested on the lock, slowly examining the book before she once again tried to open it. As her index finger pushed against the lock, it clicked open to her surprise, while a white mist formed around it, then shattered and dissolved in thin air. Assuming the enchantment preventing her from opening had been broken, she opened the book to the first page, not too surprised to see the writings of vampires on the first page. She sighed a bit, resting her eyes closed for a moment. She closed the book when her eyes opened, looking to the girl who had saved her.

"Thank you," she said simply, pushing herself to the edge of the bed. "I appreciate your help."

Kali smirked when the girl attempted to stand up, her legs giving out quickly due to her exhaustion. Kali was quick, reaching her arm around the girl's waist, preventing her from falling onto her face. Raven flushed, hiding her face from the girl.

"I guess it would be alright to stay here for a while longer," Raven said, realizing the girl would not let go of her, pulling her into the same position as before.

'_She really has no idea,'_ Kali thought to herself with a smile. She would tell the girl when she awoke later, and take her under her wing.

"Do you have a couch I could sleep on?" Raven asked quietly, realizing sleep was slowly taking over her. Kali shook her head, as she leaned against the backboard of her bed, pulling the girl into the same position as before.

"Don't worry," Kali replied. "You can sleep just as you were."

Before Raven could even protest, she was asleep, exhaustion quickly taking over her. Kali lifted her knees a bit, tilting her head to the side. This girl was different than the rest, that was for sure. She would have her hands full with this one.

-

Raven woke hours later, feeling the warmth of the girl next to her. She should have felt more uncomfortable, sleeping next to a girl of which she hadn't even learned the name of yet. Still, this girl seemed to know much of her apparent 'heritage,' and quite possibly more. Her breathing was slow, and she remained in the girl's embrace, with the girl's cape wrapped around her like a blanket. She took in a deep breath, taking in the comfort of the girl, throwing her stray thoughts aside, and for once, feeling relaxed. Kali felt the girl stir beneath her, pulling her arm from around her.

"How are you feeling?" Kali asked the girl as she sat up. Raven instantly felt the coldness around her when she had risen, pulling the cape to her own cloak around her to keep herself warm as she too sat up.

"Tired," she replied, while she rubbed her eyes childishly. Kali smirked at the girl, leaning her back against the board of her bed. An itch developed within her newly developed fangs, that extended on their own accord, and a burning sensation similar to the previous day in the back of her throat. She was thirsty, or hungry if you will, as well as tired.

"I know," Kali said, motioning over to the girl. "You'll be like this for a few days. Your body will adjust to it."

Raven followed the girl's commands without question, but hesitated when Kali moved her hair aside, tilting her head and lifting her neck for her to feed from. Blinking, Kali eyed the girl.

"It's alright," Kali told her after seeing her hesitate. "I know you're hungry."

Raven swallowed the lump in her throat, still forcing herself a distance from the girl. Kali sighed, tilting her head back to its previous position, giving the girl a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" Kali asked suddenly, wondering why the girl was not feeding.

"Why are you helping me?" Raven asked curiously. No one had ever helped her since she had come back to this planet, and could not find any reason that this girl could be so nice to her unless it were for some ulterior motive. Kali seemed taken back by the question, as if Raven should have already known the answer.

"You've been turned into an immortal," Kali started, her voice smooth. "I am just trying to prepare you to live for an eternity."

"You didn't answer my question," Raven announced. "Why did you come to my aid back in the warehouse."

"Because you needed it," Kali replied. "You would have died of hunger if I had not sensed you changing."

Raven felt the girl was still avoiding the question, though the exhaustion she felt made her drop it then and there.

"So I will need to feed off people?" Raven asked, attempting to change the subject. Kali welcomed the change with open arms.

"Yes," she nodded. "But not for a while. You'll have to adjust fully to becoming a vampire, otherwise you might end up loosing control of yourself, and accidentally killing someone."

Raven nodded in understanding, shifting uncomfortably on the bed, rubbing one arm with her other hand, looking around nervously.

"My name's Kali," the girl spoke softly, as if sensing the girl's turmoil. Raven turned to the girl, seeing her smile. Swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat, she nodded her head.

"Raven," she responded. Kali smiled warmly, motioning for the girl to come close to her once again.

"I know you're hungry, Raven," she said to the girl. "The sensation will only get worse unless you feed. Now come over here."

Raven obeyed the girl, and crawled over. Kali made her neck available once again, tilting her brunette hair to the side. Again, Raven hesitated, her tongue running along her extended fangs. She felt pressure upon the back of her head, urging her once more to the girl's neck. Closing her eyes, she bit softly into the flesh, barely drawing blood. She drank slowly, and more carefully than she had last time, the hunger not driving her mad as it did the previous day. Kali tilted her head back when Raven pulled away, the two puncture marks healing instantly. She frowned slightly, noticing the girl taking barely any blood from her.

"New vampires should drink until they are full," Kali commented. Raven shook her head.

"I feel sick," she replied, keeping her eyes down, as the room swayed slightly around her. Kali held a wavering hand.

"It will pass. Your stomach is not yet used to accepting blood for a food substance," she replied. "You should rest then."

"I've been resting a lot," Raven then commented as soon as the dizzy spell wore off.

"That's to be expected," Kali responded. "Your body is slowly dying."

"Dying?" Raven asked, curious suddenly. Kali nodded.

"All the cells in your body are slowly dying, and reforming into something new. That is why when one becomes a vampire, they are weak. It takes nearly a week for some, and longer for others," Kali said, tilting her head a bit and bringing a hand to her chin. "Though I have heard people inheriting the blood of a vampire, I have never seen it with my own eyes."

Raven's eyes shifted from her in the manner she had spoken to her, feeling like an experiment suddenly. Kali waved her hand with a shake of her head.

"I meant no disrespect," she said apologetically. "It is just I am unsure of how similar the transformation would be to someone turned into a vampire."

"How does one become a vampire, if not by inheritance?" Raven asked curiously. Kali smiled, liking their simple 'teacher-student' relationship that slowly started to develop between them.

"Well, it's not as simple as you may think," she said. "For one to change, the mortal must grasp the heart of the immortal for the genes to be passed on."

"You mean," Raven started with a frightened look. "They'd have to physically put their hand through the vampire's chest?"

Kali nodded.

"It seems rather…"

"Gory," Kali filled in the blank rather easily, as Raven nodded. "Yes. Some careless vampires change mortals for simple play, and leave them there to either go mad from the hunger, or simply die of starvation, not knowing why simple food products of mortals will not satisfy their hunger."

"That's terrible," Raven started, looking to the girl's eyes. "Have you ever created one of your own?"

Kali shook her head.

"I have never created one of my own," Kali responded. "I have only taken in those who cannot teach themselves."

Raven nodded.

"Then," Raven began. "That's why you helped me?"

Kali nodded.

"I take in those who have no one to teach them," Kali replied with a smile. "I can't stand it when vampires are careless, and turn mortals that are sometimes unwilling to change, and don't understand."

"Is that why you haven't turned anyone?" Raven asked curiously. She noticed Kali's normal façade falter, and instantly shook her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ask something so personal."

"It's alright," Kali informed the girl with a nod. Raven's eyes turned toward the book that had once again been moved back to the night stand, Kali following the girl's view. "You want to read it now?"

Raven nodded, and Kali handed the girl the book. Shifting her weight on the bed, she rose from it, stretching her limbs. Raven sat cross legged, as she moved to the first page, reading its contents.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kali asked, as she moved herself toward the kitchen of her small house, knowing the girl was most likely not used to a simple blood-only diet.

"Some herbal tea, if you have some," Raven replied without looking, already deep into her reading. Kali smirked at her request, filling up a kettle with warm water, and turning her stove on.

"Where did you get a book like that anyhow?" Kali asked from the other room. "I noticed there was some sort of energy barrier around it when I picked it up."

"I wasn't able to open it until the other day," Raven replied, as she flipped a page. "I've had it as long as I can remember."

Suddenly, a stray thought within the girl's mind passed, making her eyes widen. She shut the book, and frantically looked about the room, hoping she had grabbed it as well. Kali was surprised when she found Raven looking about her room, in search of something. Placing the tea cup on her night stand, she looked to the girl curiously.

"What are you looking for?" Kali finally asked, surprised that the girl found the energy to be looking about the way she was. Raven stopped, not really wanting to go and rip open every drawer to her dresser, and raid her closet, even if her mind was screaming for her to do it.

"My mirror," she replied, trying to keep herself calm. "You grabbed that too, right?"

Kali blinked.

"Mirror?"

Raven's heart began racing, breathing hastened, eyes widening, hands shaking, legs becoming wobbly: all the symptoms of a very frantic sorceress. Raven brought her hands to her head in worry, as she started to pace about the room. Kali quickly went to her side, grasping the girl's shoulders.

"Raven," she asked, not too sure why the girl was so upset over a mirror. "I'm sure if I go back, it'll still be there."

"You don't understand," she replied, shaking from the girl's grasp. "I need it. I need it right now!"

Shattering glass filled their ears, as Kali turned to see her front window completely shattered by the girl's uncontrollable powers. Kali turned back to the girl who had moved to place the boots Kali had removed when she had brought the girl in.

"Where are you going?" she asked rather stupidly, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going back," she replied, standing from the bed when her boots were on.

"No way," Kali shook her head, throwing her hand out. "You wouldn't make it halfway down the block before collapsing. You have to rest for at least a full two days before you'll even start to regain your energy."

Raven was already passing by her halfway through her last sentence, pulling the hood to her cloak over her head.

"You don't even know where you are!" Kali yelled, as she caught up to the girl, who already had a hand on the door handle. Raven turned to the girl, studying her for a moment, looking at the house structure, and with a sniff of her nose, she opened the door, confirming her prior assumptions.

"England," she said, as she left. Kali shook her head in frustration at the girl's stubbornness.

"This girl will be the death of me yet."

-

"You cant' expect to fly across the ocean!" Kali yelled to the girl, as she walked down the stone path, the sorceress' eyes running across the open fields set up in all directions around her. Frowning, Kali came up to the girl, grasping tightly upon her wrist. "What is so important about your mirror?"

Raven shook her head, attempting to release the girl's hand, but finding it rather difficult with the grip Kali had upon her. Frowning, she eyed the girl, realizing she would back down. Shaking her head, she let out a sigh, turning to face her.

"I need it," she mumbled, averting the girl's eyes. Kali shook her head.

"If you need it that bad," she started, crossing her arms over her chest. "I will bring you to it."

"I don't need to be pampered," Raven replied, looking rather insulted with the constant motherly act the girl had been pulling over her since they had met. Kali shook her head.

"You wont make it on your own," Kali replied. "I'm going to go with you."

Raven's emotions screamed to protest, but listened to her mind, and nodded in agreement. She knew this girl meant her no harm, though she felt angry with her for constantly watching over her.

'_I need my mirror,'_ Raven's mind screamed. She shook her head free of all thoughts, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Are you alright?" Kali asked with a raised eyebrow, sensing the inner turmoil once again within the sorceress.

"We should get going," Raven avoided the question, as she pulled her cape around her, levitating into the air. Kali shook her head, as she raised herself to follow. Raven looked to the sun, and with sensing which direction she needed to be going in, erupted in a black aura, and flew off with Kali right next to her, both keeping the same pace.

-

By the time they had hit the ocean, Kali couldn't believe the girl next to her. In only one day, she seemed to regain all her strength A million thoughts ran through her mind at one time, as she studied the girl flying next to her.

'_Is it because she inherited the genes that she is able to regenerate her cells at a faster rate?'_ Kali wondered. _'Or is it that since she was born with the gift that she was merely already an immortal, and she did not need the time for her cells to regenerate?'_

The girl continued to amaze her, keeping a steady pace, never slowing down or speeding up. She noticed the girl had closed her eyes the moment they approached the ocean, muttering words she couldn't understand.

'_I know a lot of languages,'_ Kali thought as her eyebrows lowered. _'But that is a new one to me.'_

A barely visible black sphere surrounded the sorceress, remaining motionless as she flew. It almost looked as if she were flying in her sleep.

"Raven?" Kali asked after several minutes of silence. No response. The black sphere around her reflected off the water below, Kali noticed. "A trance?"

-

It was well into the night, the moment they reached land, the shield surrounding Raven started to shimmer. Her body jolted somewhat, and she awoke, fluttering her eyes open. The sphere surrounding her shattered, and it seemed she was now flying on her own. Kali kept a close eye on the girl, as they flew over the city, noticing signs of strain upon her face, and her constant attempts to mask them.

Frowning, she kept silent, as the girl continued to fly in silence, making their way through the city Kali had left only a couple of days earlier. Suddenly, Raven stopped, floating with her back up straight, her hood covering her face completely as her head fell. Kali had nearly flown passed her, not expecting her to stop so suddenly. Turning around, Kali examined the girl as she questioned.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Raven didn't respond. She tilted her head, as she floated over to the girl, lowering her head to view the girl's eyes. Covered by the shadows, Kali removed the girl's hood just as her eyes flashed yellow. Not understanding the sudden change within the girl, Kali backed away when she tried to lash out at her, dodging the sudden slap to her face. Raven then grasped her head, as her eyes shut tightly, suddenly in a struggle with herself. Kali just watched, as the girl thrashed her head about, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, she stopped and her eyes opened, revealing those violet orbs Kali was hoping for. As Kali breathed a sigh of liberation, Raven's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as her altitude dropped, falling backward toward the streets below. Kali quickly flew down and scooped the girl up in her arms, floating to the ground in an alleyway.

"Raven?" she asked. No response. Kali shook her head. She had waited much too long to feed. Kali pulled the sleeve to her right arm up, bringing her wrist to her mouth. Extending her fangs, she bit into her wrist, blood pouring out from it. With her other hand, she parted Raven's lips, and dropped the blood into her mouth, squeezing the injury to allow the liquid to flow fast.

"Damn it Raven, why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" she asked aloud in frustration. Her eyes caught movement in the girl's throat, excepting her blood much to her relief. Her head rose, reaching for the girl's wrist, wrapping her lips around the food source. Raven's eyes fluttered opened, and rested her head back when she realized what she was doing, tilting her head to the side to avoid eye contact.

"You okay?" Kali asked the sorceress. Raven felt ashamed, keeping her head to the side. She muttered a 'yea' and started to sit up. Kali rubbed the girl's back, sitting next to her, placing an arm around her.

"Did I pass out?" Raven asked, without looking to the girl. The image of those yellow eyes flashed by Kali's mind, as she too averted eye contact.

"Yea," she replied simply.

"I didn't notice the hunger," Raven said worriedly.

"That's why I told you it was dangerous," Kali responded with a shake of her head.

"It would be dangerous if I didn't get my mirror," Raven replied to her comment, as she started to stand up. Kali decided not to push the issue, and wait until they came in contact with this mirror to really find out what it was all about. As they started to fly again, Kali couldn't shake the intense look those yellow eyes had given her.

'_What was that?'_

-

"It's not here!" Raven screamed, as she threw the crate next to her blanket and pillow over the edge, smashing to pieces as it hit the floor. She paced back and forth, her heart racing as she looked around the second floor. Kali held a confused look, as her eyes traveled around in the darkness.

"Calm down," Kali tried to persuade the girl. "It has to be here somewhere. There hasn't been anyone here since I took you the other day."

"How can you be sure?" Raven yelled, continuing to search through the second floor, as she nearly circled around the building. Kali pointed to her nose, as she followed the girl.

"Like you, I have a keen sense of smell. No one has been in here, except rats," Kali replied, glaring one that just crossed her path. With her sensitive eyes following along the shadows, the twitched slightly, picking up a reflection. "I think I found something!"

Raven popped her head up from the other side of the building, and quickly flew up. Kali bent over, picking up the artifact covered by the shadows.

"Probably flew over here when you threw the crate in your tantrum," Kali teased with a smirk, as she observed the mirror. "Wow, it's pretty."

"DON'T!" Raven yelled. Kali gazed into the mirror just as a shadow rose from it. Her eyes widened as the shadow from the mirror wrapped around her, surrounding her with nothing but blackness. Raven flew as fast as she could, but the girl was already pulled into the reflection, the mirror dropping to the floor. Her eyes shut tightly as she landed, grasping her head. "No, not now!"

She fell to her knees in struggle, as her emotions went wild, with nearly ever window in the building shattering. Old crates and boxes around the inside of the building lifted, and Raven stretched her arm toward the mirror, gritting her teeth as beads of sweat formed upon her head. With one eye half open, she was mere inches away from the mirror.

"So close…"

-

Author's Notes: Don't you hate it when you get to a certain spot, and then the next thin you see is "Author's Notes." Don't you just want to kill the author? Yea, I hate that too.

Daughter of the Equinox: Glad to see you reviewing another one of my stories Thanks for the review, and hope you keep reading.

Xion Glydus: Didn't read it all the way through? Psh, don't review till ya read it all, you know? Anyhow, you should get started on your story, man, I wanna read it.

Darby: Oh, I was allowed to write much more I'm going to be doing the entire year Kali was with Raven, and if I get that far, I'm gonna do right up to, most likely, when she joined the Titans. Though both will most likely be about two chapters apart from each other –nod-

Jonakhensu: Yes, it was a real good story. I sent an e-mail to every address on the site, and I still haven't gotten a response yet. I'm pretty pissed cause this chapter I couldn't look up the actual flashback, so I couldn't really remember some parts, and just had to do it from memory instead of reference like the last chapter, so some things will most likely be off, but I tried my best.

Plays With Fire: I like to think of my hands as capable. Nuh, I don't know why it was taken off. Like I said, I'm still awaiting the reason from Fanfiction in an E-mail. Doubt I'll get it though. I update my stories as often as I can, and with just about five or six stories now, my Teen Titans Stories are the ones being updated the most… I'm not sure what's wrong with my DBZ story, but I haven't updated it in a while…. I should really work on that.

Saint Raven: Just another worm for the fishing pole, you know? I seem to have you hooked on all my stories, neh? I was thinking about your suggestion about doing a little Jinx/Ice action. My original plan, and I'll let **you** know of course, was to have Ice pair off with Robin, cause of their background that will be reviled in the next chapter, and have Jinx with Cyborg, since there seemed to be a little romance going on in the show like that. … I don't think that last sentence made sense. I don't know, my dyslexia has been really bad lately and spell/grammar check hasn't been treating me nice lately. Oh well.

Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you all will enjoy this story


End file.
